Wishing stars
by iWishUponAShootingStar
Summary: "make a wish"..."what did you wish for?" she kissed him...  curious? then read it!slight HxR
1. Chapter 1

**Hiyaa! now this is a story that's actually related to our name:))) iWishUponAShootingstar!:DDD sorry if you guys out there get offended! we mean no harm!:))**

**Anyway we hope you like it!**

**We do not own Gakuen Alice!**

* * *

"Hey! hey! Mikan! if you won't wake up I'd take it upon myself to splash water on you." Hotaru said as she tapped her foot on the floor. "cold water..."

"ugh! Hotaru why won't you just let me sleep! I mean It's such a nice Saturday morning! Mikan whined as she lazily sat up from her bed.

"well that's the point baka! It's a nice Saturday so stop wasting it! It's already 12 in the afternoon! pick yourself up, go take a bath, wear a nice dress ,were going out." Hotaru said with authority.

"But Hotaru, Ruka's gonna come with us right? why'd you want me to go? your just going to be all lovey dovey again!" Mikan complained as she was pushed inside her bathroom.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "who said It's only gonna be him? she smirked and slammed the bathroom door at Mikan's face.

Mikan blinked a few times and sighed before going inside the tub. She filled it with her favorite bath soap that smelled like strawberries. she stripped out of her clothes and got inside the tub.

Mikan and Hotaru were living together in their own house. Ruka is Hotaru's boyfriend and well for Mikan her love life's isn't all that great. 2 months ago she broke up with her third boyfriend, turns out he was cheating on her with a girl named Luna... again. And well for the first two, they just want her for her looks and body. After that break up she swore to herself that men are morons. period. Although her best friend has other plans for her, Hotaru has been trying to hook her up with some guy who also happens to be Ruka's best friend.

As she finished her bath feeling alive and fresh, she wrapped a towel a round her and headed for her walk-in closet. She decided to wear her periwinkle tubed dress that lands just above the knees and her white doll shoes. She went out of the bathroom and sat on her chair facing her vanity mirror, After her hair was dry she tied it up to a high pony.

"Mikan! are you ready?" her best friend yelled from the living room.

Mikan sighed again. "yeah! almost done."

She looked at the mirror and sighed... again. "I don't see why your doing this... I've already decided that men are just lowly creatures who think they can manipulate girls at the palm of their hands." she just snapped out of her reverie with the sound of her best friend's voice.

"Mikan?" Hotaru said as she walked inside Mikan's room wearing a purple spaghetti strapped dress that landed above the knees. "come on already, they're already at the restaurant."

"Ya sure, let me just get my purse." Mikan replied with a smile.

They got out of the house and Mikan was the first to get inside the car, Hotaru had to lock the door.

Hotaru looked at her best friend whose looking out the window. D_on't worry Mikan I' sure this one won't hurt you and if he does I'll personally send him to the hospital and Ruka your no exception If your wrong about that friend of yours just you wait. _Hotaru thought.

"Hey Hotaru! done already? come on, your the one who forced me into this!" Mikan complained.

A small smile came up to Hotaru's lips then she also got inside the car. She faced Mikan who blinked back and started pinching her cheeks.

"Oww! Hotaru stop it!" Mikan said as she tried to pry Hotaru's hand off.

"well It's your fault were late baka!" Hotaru retorted.

* * *

"Ruka 15 minutes is up, I'm going." A boy with raven hair wearing a white polo shirt and black pants said as he pushed his chair backwards about to stand up.

"Wait! come on Natsume just 5 more minutes please?" Ruka begged.

A vein popped on Natsume's head. "You've been said that 3 times already" Natsume said obviously annoyed. He isn't annoyed with his best friend but because of the women who keeps on trying to get his attention like for example giving him some seductive looks which is super disturbing by the way.

"come on, please?" Ruka started giving him pleading looks. "My girlfriend is going to do who knows what to me if you leave!"

Natsume sweat dropped. " You know sometimes I think you're the girl in your relationship."

"Am not! Of course I'm the girl! - I mean guy!"

Natsume stared at his best friend and sighed. "fine! I'll stay... only because I pity you with that weirdo you call your girlfriend."

"hey! she's no-" Ruka was cut-off by a voice.

"who you calling weird?"

The two guys looked behind them and saw Hotaru glaring at the two boys intently.

"uh... hi Hotaru" Ruka awkwardly said as he stood up to greet his girlfriend, but instead Hotaru gave him evil looks which made him sit down again.

Hotaru looked towards Natsume's direction. Natsume raised an eyebrow. Hotaru glared at him. Natsume shrugged. Hotaru rolled her eyes at him. And that ended their greeting with each other.

Ruka laughed awkwardly between the two and saw Mikan behind Hotaru.

"Hi Mikan-chan!" Ruka greeted.

Hotaru stepped aside revealing Mikan, Mikan immediately blushed, not because of Ruka but because of the he was with.

" Hi Ruka!" she greeted back.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

"Hi Mikan-chan!" My best friend greeted.

Mikan? who the hell is Mikan? I thought to myself.

My question was answered when Hotaru stepped aside revealing the most beautiful girl I've seen.

Her long brown hair looked so soft I was tempted to touch it, Her big Chocolate eyes was held innocence and she had the body to match. She looked towards my direction and I gaped a bit making sure no one would notice. She looks so angelic! If she's the girl Ruka was talking about then count me in! I mean who wouldn't? With the girl like her?

I just hope she isn't one of my fan girls...

**Mikan's POV**

My eyes widened seeing the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen. His Crimson red eyes were so tantalizing I couldn't help but stare back at him and Oh my gosh! his body was just like Woah!

realizing what I just thought I blushed and I knew Hotaru saw It when she shot me a questioning glance. I shooked my head and smiled at her.

Mikan NO! you can't fall in love! they are just selfish people that use girls for their own pleasure, they're just gonna hurt you again! I said to myself.

* * *

"Oh! Natsume I haven't introduced her yet." Ruka gestured towards Mikan.

"She's Mikan Sakura she's Hotaru's best friend." Ruka looked towards Mikan. "And Mikan this is Natsume Hyuuga my best friend." Ruka gestured towards Natsume.

Mikan smiled towards Natsume. "Nice to meet you Mr. Hyuuga." She took out her hand for a hand shake.

Natsume looked at her hand and grinned. He took her hand and instead of a hand shake, he kissed it.

Mikan and Ruka's eyes widened. Hotaru remained stoic as ever.

"call me Natsume." little girl.

Mikan pulled her hand from his hold. "uh... okay... call me Mikan then." She blushed but suddenly felt a dark aura surrounding her, oblivious to the glares the girls in the restaurant are giving her.

Natsume grinned.

"u-um w-why won't we sit down and order?" Ruka said awkwardly.

Mikan sat down beside Hotaru so she's facing Natsume.

"So what would you guys want? my treat!" Ruka asked while looking at the menu.

"I'll have a couple sized strawberry parfait with additional syrup please!" Mikan happily said.

Ruka smiled and called for a waiter.

"you Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"she did order couples _right_? than we'll just share." Natsume looked towards Mikan's direction and smirked.

Mikan blinked a couple of times before processing what he just said in her head.

"WHAT? NO!" Mikan said immediately, her face blushing red.

"why the hell not? I mean it is couples right?" Natsume asked and leaned on the palm of his had that was placed on the table.

"b-because i-it's mine! If you want one then why won't you order for yourself!" Mikan stuttered still blushing.

Natsume smirked that made Mikan twitch.

"Well it's a couples right?" Natsume asked as he sat back at his chair.

"y-yeah so?" Mikan asked feeling a bit nervous, she saw a glimpse of his abs when he leaned back and hell was it hot.

"couples mean two you know." Natsume said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"w-wel-l..." Mikan stuttered finding the words to say.

"hmm?..." Natsume leaned forward.

"i-it's c-cause y-ou." Mikan felt more nervous, his face were just inches away from hers.

"crabs."

All the attention turned to Hotaru who had just put the menu down.

"huh..." Ruka commented a bit confused because of the things happening.

"I want the crab house special." Hotaru simply said.

"oh.. okay sure. " Ruka said and got the menu to check. "wait how muc-... WHAT!" Ruka exclaimed.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "what what?"

Ruka turned to Hotaru." Hotaru this is a full course meal for two and it's so..." Ruka stopped talking.

"And it's what?" Hotaru asked.

"u-uh..."

Hotaru rolled her eyes at him. "You know I didn't say I would share it with you, I could finish it all by myself. you can order whatever you like." Hotaru said simply.

"u-uh." Ruka stuttered.

"what is it?" Hotaru looked towards Ruka with a hard emotionless face.

"n-nothing"

"I thought so." Hotaru said and got her phone.

It's not that he didn't like crabs or not share it with his oh so _loving_ girlfriend. It's because, let's just say that his wallet would be empty once they got out of the restaurant.

Natsume just rolled his eyes at the two. Mikan smiled at them totally forgetting what happend a little while ago.

"A little more and your girlfriend's gonna turn into a fish."Natsume commented.

"hey! that's not nice you know!" Mikan retorted at his rude comment.

"And her best friend is gonna be a parrot." Natsume said adoring her cute-mad face.

"hmph!" Mikan crossed her arms. "well you're the rudest guy in the whole ocean!"

Natsume was about to say something when Hotaru beat him to it.

"speaking of oceans, Anna invited us to a beach opening this Sunday." She turned to face them. "Were all going."

"A beach really?" Mikan said excitedly.

"sounds good" Ruka nodded.

"hn" Natsume said.

Hotaru and Ruka exchanged knowing looks and nodded.

After they were done eating Hotaru said they were going ahead so they could pack. Ruka and Natsume were left behind.

"Hey Natsume." Ruka called out to his best friend.

"hn."

"you like her don't ya?" Ruka teased.

Natsume looked at his best friend. "who?"

"Don't play dumb with me Natsume! Mikan! that's who!"

Natsume didn't reply for a few seconds. " maybe...maybe not."

Ruka rolled his eyes at his best friend." ya sure..." Although just the smirk on Natsume's face says it all.

"well I'll just see you tomorrow then, bye." Ruka said and left.

_I guess I do like her..._ Natsume thought and left.

He was walking towards his car but stopped mid-way.

He saw his car and the tires on his car was gone. There was a note on the windshield, he twitched.

_...I'm not a fish_...

* * *

**so... whaddya think? thi is just gonna be two chapters if you wanna know...:)))**

**And oh ya don't worry were not abandoning our other story, It's either gonna be updated tomorrow or the day after that:)**

**Anyway, review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yahoo! It's our sembreak! hoping we could update lotsa times although it's what? just nine days?... oh well that's life!... and a annoying school...haha okay!**

**Thanks for those who reviewed!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"No! don't wear that. wear the pink one and put the white one in you luggage."

"ugh! come on Hotaru! It's not like your my fashion expert or something!" Mikan said exhausted trying to close her luggage.

Yesterday,when Hotaru said they were going to "pack" their luggage, she meant buying a whole new wardrobe to put in the luggage which meant 8 straight hours of boutique hopping, bags carrying and trying to avoid seafood restaurants. When they got home it was a quarter to 11 and their feet was sore. They immediately went to bed and woke up 9 in the morning giving them one hour to pack and get ready.

Hotaru rolled her eyes at Mikan. " I'm not a fashion expert but I am your best friend and plus I bet I have a better fashion sense then you'll ever have. So hurry up! were going to be late!" She scolded and looked towards Mikan. "Mikan?"

"y-you j-just admitted that your my best friend!" Mikan squealed excitedly.

Hotaru gave an annoyed sigh. "Whatever! just hurry up!"

"But Hotaru you just did! I wish I recorded it!"

"How bout' if I tell you right now I'm not your best friend anymore since your so slow!"

"No! wait! I'm going in the bathroom right now see!" She said almost immediately. It's rare hearing Hotaru admit that they're bestfriends, heck this is only the third time! And Mikan's not going to just let this slip by.

Hotaru shook her head and sat sown on Mikan's bed. She smiled when she remembered how happy Mikan was when she said they were best friends. "I'll even throw someone off a cliff just so that we'll remain best friends." she whispered softly. "mainly Natsume, If that fish calling, arrogant, vampire eyes freako Ruka calls his best friend hurts you, I'll do more than throw him off a cliff."

"Did you say something Hotaru?" Mikan said going inside her room from the shower. She sat down beside Hotaru and started drying her hair. Mikan was wearing the pink bikini underneath her blue denim shorts and a bit see-through white polo shirt where her bikini top's shade can be seen.

"Nothing." Hotaru was wearing a purple tank top where the straps of her bikini can be seen, her white shorts and purpele havaianas flip flops. "ready?" she asked.

"uhuh! I'll just wear my shoes." She said and and got her silver flats (imagine gladiator flats with less straps )

"okay let's go!"

* * *

"they're late." Natsume said whose sitting on the couch, they were in their almost-a-Mansion house, he doesn't have maids or butlers since Natsume hates squealing girls around him. He was wearing a black shirt underneath a white polo, white baggy shorts and black flip flops.

"We still have 30 minutes Natsume, don't be such in a rush." Ruka said, He was wearing a green polo shirt and white shorts with his white vans. sitting opposite of Natsume getting a magazine to read

"correction. 15 minutes." Natsume said simply.

Ruka rolled his eyes. "Anna and the others aren't even here yet! and your complaining already."

"they called and said they'll be here around 15 minutes." Natsume replied.

"exactly the time that the girls have." Ruka pointed out.

"tch. Whatever." Natsume said and stood up to get a glass of water.

Ruka smirked. "Can't wait to see her again can you?" Ruka teased.

Natsume looked at Ruka and glared at him. "who would want to see Mikan's ugly face anywhere!"

"ah. ah. ah... Natsume, I didn't say it was Mikan did I?" Ruka smirked. "I mean I could've meant Aoi, right? or your cousin Misaki." Ruka said sarcasm in his voice.

Natsume twitched. "If you weren't just my friend, I would've punched you a second ago."

Ruka laughed. "What is wrong with you? Not only did you call a girl by her first name! but you called me your friend!" Ruka managed to say, holding his stomach from too much laughter.

A vein popped on Natsume's forhead as he glared at Ruka more.

-beep-beep-

Ruka stopped laughing and looked out the window.

"hey slow pokes! were here already!" Tsubasa shouted so that they could hear him from inside.

"tch. who invited that freako." Natsume said as he got up and headed for the door.

"he's your cousin's boyfriend, naturally he's gonna come with us." Ruka answered.

"who invited my cousin?" Natsume asked.

Ruka just laughed as they reached them.

"Onii-chan!" Aoi hugged her brother.

"who invited you?" Natsume asked

"mou... you're so mean!" Aoi said and hit Natsume's shoulder lightly.

"yo! Natsume my man!" Koko said with a grin on his face.

"Are we close?" Natsume asked and raised an eyebrow.

Koko put a hand on his chest for dramatic affect and started singing."What about us? What about everything we've been through?What about trust? You know I never wanted to hurt you What about me? What am I supposed to do… I gotta leave but I'll miss you..."

"Sumire your boyfriend's turning gay..." Yuu said. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Yes I know, I can see that, And right now I'm trying to find out a way to break up with him the least painful way possible." Sumire said and sighed, a smirk on her face.

"Find something that will hurt, that'll save him from reality."Mochu added. Everyone laughed.

"Anyway, who are we waiting for?" Aoi asked.

"Wait, Mikan and Hotaru aren't here yet?" Anna asked Ruka.

"well they're girls what do you expect?" Koko sighed.

Anna, Nonoko, Misaki, Sumire and Aoi raised an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?"

Koko looked behind him and started sweating. "-g-girls who are fashionably late..." He tried to smile.

"We thought so."

-beep- They all looked towards the gate entrance seeing a black Lexus car.

The car stopped in front of them.

"Hey!" Mikan greeted as she got out of the car holding a small sleeping silver-haired boy.

"hey yourself, what took you so long?" Sumire asked.

"We had to pick up someone on the way as you could already see." Hotaru answered clearly annoyed as she got off the driver's seat taking off her Gucci shades and glared at Tsubasa.

"You know you shouldn't drive with shades on." Tsubasa pointed out.

"screw you!" Hotaru cursed at Tsubasa.

"so-rry! You already know how much Youichi hates me." Tsubasa complained.

Hotaru rolled her eyes at him.

"mama?"

Their attention went back to the kid Mikan was carrying.

"You-chan is awake already?" Mikan asked him cutely. He just nodded and started scanning the area, his eyes landed on Natsume.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

Once she got out of the car, my eyes widened, she was wearing shorts that showed of her soft creamy legs, her top is almost see-through and you could see her perfect curves and her bikini and...

I-Is that her kid? So she's married then but what is she? 18? 19? What the hell! I'm gonna kill Ruka for this, He set me up with a married girl! hm... better yet I'd just kill her husband, well that would be nice...

"mama?"

The kid's awake. mama? so that means that is her kid, but they surely don't look alike. He started looking at everyone til I noticed he was already staring at me, and even before I knew it he was glaring at me. A kid could glare like that?... huh...never knew. But what came next got me off guard, he hugged Mikan more! that kid sure is smart to be her kid.

**Normal POV**

"huh?" Mikan looked at Youichi. "Is something wrong?" Youichi just shook his head and buried his head more to Mikan's neck.

"well since everyone's here lets go!" Ruka exclaimed.

"yeah!" they shouted.

Mikan, Hotaru , Youichi and Anna were in the same car. Natsume, Yuu, Aoi and Nonoko were in Ruka's car and finally Misaki, Sumire, Koko and Mochu were in Tsubasa's. For the rest of the trip Youichi and Mikan were cuddled together fast asleep. The trip to the beach basically took 4 hours and before they knew it they were already there. 4:00, they checked in for 3 days, the girls were in one room and they guys were also in one room. After unpacking they all agreed to start swimming tomorrow because of exhaustion.

* * *

"Geronimo!" Koko shouted as he cannonballed into the water.

All the guys were now on the beach with Koko, Tsubasa, Mochu and Yuu in the pool and Natsume and Ruka stayed at shore. The girls were still in their hotel room

"Hey Natsume." Ruka started. "Why don't you go and swim, I'll just stay here and wait for the girls."

"hn." Natsume replied making no attempt to move, He's in black board shorts and Ruka in green, they weren't wearing a shirt so their abs could clearly be seen which made almost all the girls squeal and stare at them.

Ruks smirked. "Ah... I know, you can't wait to see Mikan in her swimsuit. Ruka teased.

Natsume's eyes widened and he sat up properly. "Is it just me or you can't wait to see Imai in one?"

"Ruka blushed and it was Natsume's turn to smirk.

"Hey, there they are!"

Ruka and Natsume's turned to see the girls approaching them.

"Where are the others?" Anna asked.

"If your talking about your boyfriends, they're already swimming." Ruka answered and pointed to the pool.

"Let's go in too!" Nonoko exclaimed. Anna, Aoi, Misaki and Sumire nodded.

"I'll catch up later." Hotaru said, The bikini she's wearing is green with the strings color white matching Ruka's who can barely stop his nose bleed neither can Natsume when he saw what Mikan was wearing.

"Youichi, why won't you join them too." Mikan asked. Youichi's wearing grey board shorts and Mikan was in a white bikini with a tubed top which had a hole in the middle that showed her cleavage but it doesn't look slutty, her bikini on the other hand was contrasting Natsume's.

Youichi nodded and glared at Natsume, which made Natsume raise a brow, before running off with a beach ball at hand.

"Ruka, I want crab." Hotaru said simply. Ruka sweat dropped at this but went with her anyway, leaving Mikan and Natsume alone.

"Does that kid even talk?" Natsume asked referring to Youichi.

"That isn't nice! of course he can talk!" Mikan defended. "But I think he doesn't because of trauma. her voice getting soft.

That got Natsume's interest. "Trauma?"

Mikan nodded. "His parents died in an accident when he was young, he didn't have any other relatives so we took him in.

"We?" Natsume frowned. _that isn't her kid but... 'we'?, her husband?_ he thought.

"yeah, me and my brother." Mikan answered.

"Your brother?" Natsume questioned a bit relieved.

"My brother Reo, we take turns taking care of him but he's sometimes busy so Youichi stayed with me most of the time, maybe that's why he started calling me his Mom.

Natsume was relieved knowing that story. Which means giving him a chance with her.

"How bout you?" Mikan asked which caught him off guard.

Natsume smirked. "getting interested in me huh?" He teased.

Mikan twitched but laughed. "How conceited are you?" She said getting up which made Natsume frown. "I'm going swimming, You?" Natsume shrugged. "suit yourself."

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I had to get out of there, Darn you Hotaru leaving me for your crabs, well at least now I know he isn't _just_ another guy. I can't really explain what I fell when I'm with him, my heart just suddenly skips a beat and when we were alone my heart beats faster and I can't stand but be self-conscious and awkward, It didn't help either that I could see his abs clearly.

Oh gosh! I thought I was going to freeze then and there.

**Normal POV**

Mikan approached the them who were playing volleyball, Youichi seeing Mikan coming immediately went to her and asked to be carried.

"Rematch!" Tsubasa shouted.

Misaki snorted. "You just can't admit that you got beaten by girls!"

"uh uh..! we just went easy on you girls cause it was 5 against 4!" Mochu defended.

"losers." Nonoko muttered which made the girls snicker.

"I heard that!" Koko pointed an accusing finger.

Nonoko shrugged. "heard what?" Anna said innocently.

"Fine! we'll have a rematch." Sumire announced.

"but..." Mikan added. " Your treat on ice cream. They smirked.

"deal!" Tsubasa said and spiked the ball.

And the match started and ended with the girls smiling victoriously.

" A deals a deal!" Mikan said smiling triumphantly.

"ugh! fine, Tsubasa you pay for it!" Mochu said and ran off with Tsubasa chasing after him.

Mikan laughed until Youichi tugged on her hand.

"What's wrong Youichi?" She asked concerned. Youichi pointed to the beach ball slowly drifting further away.

"You want me to get it?" Youichi nodded.

Mikan smiled. "Okay, you go on with the others, I'll catch up." And Youichi ran off.

Mikan swam towards the deeper part of the ocean, And reached out to get the beach ball... and success she did, She was about to swim back but she didn't notice the huge wave crashing down.

* * *

**Okay I lied, I guess it'll be more than 2 chapters. Sorry!XD**

**see what happens if you jump to conclusions sumi-chan! tsk. tsk. tsk.**

**I don't see you updating our other story, haiu-chan.!**

**Give me a break! It's Halloween!**

**whatever! blame haui-chan that our other story isn't updated okay!:D**

**okay fine! fine! I will!**

**Happy Halloween! we want a treat! give us your reviews please!:))  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Suprise! suprise! chapter 3 is here! A bit dramatic on this chapter though...  
**

**were so sad! no one reviewed on our previous chapter...:(( oh well**

**Enjoy!... and please review!:)) please!  


* * *

**"Where are you guys going?" Hotaru asked and perked up an eyebrow, she was laying on the sand.

"Ice cream! the guys lost so they are going to pay, wanna come with?" Sumire said excitedly.

"Where's Mikan?" She got up not answering the question.

"she said she'll catch up,but...-"

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WATER!"

"huh? what's happening?" they asked the life guard.

"there's a huge wave, it won't be safe to stay near here."

"But Mikan is still there!" Sumire shouted.

"I'm going in"

"Wait! Hotaru Stop, you'll kill yourself!" Sumire shouted back. Because of the commotion happening, the boys, mainly Ruka and Natsume came.

"What happened?" Ruka asked panting.

Sumire was in near tears. "...Hotaru, she went to get Mikan!"

"What!"

Ruka and Natsume ran after Hotaru.

"Hotaru! Stop!" Ruka came and hugged her from behind to immobilize her.

"But Mikan!" Hotaru cried.

Natsume swished past them taking his shirt off in the process.

"Natsume!"

Natsume dived in to the water. The current was strong, making it hard for him to move the way he wanted. "Shit! stupid water!" He dove back in moving swiftly, during the process he hit his head, injuring him. He swam deeper and saw a figure. _Mikan!_ He swam deeper, nearing to her. He securely wrapped his arm around her torso and the other to swim back up. He gulped a generous amount of air and held Mikan more properly.

"Natsume!"

"Mikan!"

The group shouted as Natsume neared shore, He was carrying Mikan bridal style. He laid Mikan on the sand, he was breathing heavily. The life guards and paramedics came to them. They attended to Mikan immediately and one was checking up on Natsume and wrapped a bandage around his head.

"You okay Natsume?" Ruka asked concerned.

"Yeah, hurts a bit though."

They heard coughing and turned to their attention back to Mikan.

"...Natsume..." Her eyes were open slightly and a bit red. "thank you..." she mumbled but they still heard her before going back to unconsciousness.

"She'll be alright,he just needs a lot of rest. Call for us if anything else happens." One of the paramedics said to them.

The group sighed, relieved and went back to the hotel.

* * *

"ugh..." Mikan stirred. She was back in her room on the bed. "where am I?" She asked to no one in particular. She tried to sit up properly but failed and fell back down. She looked at her arm seeing a bandage wrapped around it.

"that's right I was getting the ball and then..." She sighed, Her body felt sore. She placed her good arm to cover her eyes. "Natsume saved me..." the thought dawned on her, blood rose to her cheeks making her blush.

The door creaked opened.

"Mikan!" Anna exclaimed, surprised to see her awake. Hotaru, Sumire and Youichi was with her.

"How are you feeling?" Hotaru asked, concerned as they sat on the bed. Sumire helped Mikan sit up and Youichi crawled to her making Mikan smile and placed him on her lap.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little tired I guess."She replied as she hugged Youichi.

"What's wrong Youichi?" Mikan asked concerned. Youichi looked at her then back down.

Mikan smiled. "aw... You-chan was worried for me?" She cuddled to Youichi.

"We all were you idiot!" Hotaru, irritated replied.

Mikan laughed softly. "I know... I know..." She said with a smile."

Hotaru's face softened. "I would blame myself if anything happen to you." She muttered.

"Did you say something?"

"I said you're such an idiot!"

"mou... that's mean, Taru-chan!" Mikan pouted.

Hotaru twitched and pinched both Mikan's cheek. "call me that again and I'll be the end of you."

"Alright! Alright!"They all laughed. Mikan smiled, she knew her best friend would do that.

They stopped laughing when they heard a knock.

"It's open!"

"Hey Mikan!" It was Tsubasa and Koko.

"How're you feeling?" Koko jumped on the bed making the bed bounce. Mikan winced a bit. Hotaru took notice of this and gave a glare to Koko.

"S-sorry." He apologized awkwardly.

Sumire rolled her eyes. "She was okay until you guys came!"

They laughed. "I'm fine, if you're concerned."

That made Koko pout. "Of course I was!" He defended.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Tsubasa joined. "Our baby was in trouble."

Mikan pouted. "I'm not a baby! I'm turning eighteen next month!" She announced proudly.

"What's your point? the rest of us are nineteen to twenty-one." Koko pointed out making Mikan pout more.

"Hey! If you're just going to tease Mikan then go away! Shoo!" Anna defended and hugged Mikan protectively making Mikan laugh and stick a tongue at them.

Koko laughed." You know Anna sometimes we think you love Mikan better than your boyfriend!"

"We'll keep in mind to tell Mochu that later." Tsubasa agreed.

"You go do that!" Anna nodded. "Maybe that'll make him give me something better than a ring pop as a anniversary present."

They laughed again. "tsk. What a cheapskate!" Koko shook his head in disappointment.

Sumire rose a brow. "Like you're any better! You gave me one rose on valentines!"

"ugh! fine! I'll give you two roses!"

"Uhuh! What if broke up with you now?"

"A BOUQUET!" Koko said immediately making Sumire smile victoriously.

"Well anyway, we came here to announce that dinner is served madams." Tsubasa announced bowing curtly.

"Just in time, I want crab!" Hotaru announced.

"Are you coming Mikan?"

"uhm... no, I'm still sore, the ocean gave me a pretty good beating. Mikan grinned.

"hm.. well okay! we'll bring you up food later, okay!"

They were all out the door except for Anna.

"come on Youichi let's make Mikan rest."

Youichi looked up to Mikan, Mikan noticed the sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong Youichi?"

"When I'm old enough..." He started. "I'll be the one to save you!"

Mikan smiled and kissed him on the forhead. "I'm sure you will."

* * *

"Hey! how's Mikan?" Ruka asked. They were at the Hotel restaurant.

"She's feeling better, she said she was still a bit sore though." Hotaru replied taking her seat.

"how will she eat?" Misaki asked.

Hotaru looked at Misaki then to Natsume. "Natsume will bring her food."

Natsume's eyes widened. "Why me?"

"Why not you?" Tsubasa countered. Natsume glared at him.

"be-cause, we'll be watching the fireworks later on and you're the only one who doesn't want to come." Aoi pointed out.

Natsume groaned. "Whatever!"

* * *

"I'm not sleepy." Mikan walked to the balcony, admiring the stars.

"hey!"

Mikan turned and saw Natsume.

"Natsume!" Mikan said surprised.

"I brought food." He pointed to the table.

"Oh... thanks." Mikan smiled at him.

He thanked it was night or else his blush would be seen. _she's so beautiful._

He stood beside Mikan, looking also at the stars.

Silence fell on them.

"Natsume?"

"hn?"

"Thanks for saving me." She smiled at him.

"hn." He looked away. "well who else would? after all you're an idiot."

A vein popped on Mikan's forehead but ignored the comment. "and sorry" That made Natsume look back at her.

"you got hurt because of my own recklessness." She looked down.

He came towards her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's not your fault." he said softly.

Mikan blushed. When his skin touched hers, her heart suddenly started beating faster.

silence fell on them.

"Look." Mikan looked up.

Her eyes widened. _a shooting star._ immediately she closed her eyes.

"did you wish for something?" Mikan asked him.

"It wouldn't come true if I tell you know would it." He replied. Natsume looked at her, she was still looking up. "did you?"

Mikan looked at him, shocked. She didn't expect him to ask. Mikan smiled and breathed deeply. He came closer to him and what came next surprised Natsume the most.

She kissed him.

When it processed in his head he kissed him back. At that moment the fireworks started.

_If this is going to hurt me later, then so be it. I don't care. if love at first sight is just false, I'd rather believe that love is blind cause... cause I've fallen for him._

The kiss ended and they looked into each others eyes.

"I guess both our wishes came true tonight."

* * *

**Were so sorry if it sucked!:(( but I have to admit I loved the ending!:D**

**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!****PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW!  
**


End file.
